narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Hiden-Wood Release: Sacred Tree Sprig of Shugendō
|image=Sprig_of_Shugendo.jpg |kanji=極秘伝-木遁: 修験道の玉串 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Goku Hiden-Mokuton: Shugendō no Tamagushi |literal english=Very Secret-Wood Release: Sacred Tree Sprig of the Way to Spiritual Power through Discipline |viz manga=Sacred Wood Release: Human Puppetry Through Shugendō |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Wood Release, Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Wood Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Ram, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Snake |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} The is Hanako’s sacred variation of making puppets out of any live organism. This technique, therefore, was designed to be used on a still living subject, though it can be used on a dead target. This technique requires the usage of the Black Lily seeds from her Wood Release: Ephemeral Garden which has the ability to create seemingly all powerful illusions that stem from the opponent’s greatest desires. The illusion is so powerful that they were said to be unbreakable unless the opponent realizes the flaw in the illusion and only then can they break it. Once completely trapped in the illusion, the opponent's body begins the petrification process which eventually turns them into a puppet. Overview Once the stem of the plant reaches the opponent’s pleasure center in the brain, Hanako extends her will into the plant causing it to completely invade all aspects of the brain. Then the plant will immediately spread through the spinal column and the nervous system. This process is unbelievably painless for the opponent due to the effects of the Black Lily and the end result creates a human or animal puppet that is tethered to Hanako’s will. The next step for this process after the body is under complete control, Hanako will begin to configure the Mokuton chakra being used to begin the process of petrification. Beginning at the skull, the force of the sacred sprig will press down against the against the body of the target, gripping and shaping the body as though it were a piece of clay to be molded. The veins at the area of contact from the seed henceforth will begin to turn black and become visible on the skin. What happens here is that the organic matter that composes the body of the target is rapidly petrified and converted into a chakra compressed wood that has exceptional durability and strength. The petrification only goes so deep, and covers so much of an area at once. The end result is that the body of the target, which maintains its humanoid shape and appearance, will also look as though it is made of panels of wood designed perfectly to replace what was once there to give the appearance of the puppet. The guts of the target are removed through liquefaction, being bleed out of the target through the slight openings at the joints that will later be filled. In the case of the bones, structures remain to give an internal sturdiness to the puppet. Some puppets may have a metal framework built into them later along with the various gears and weapons that the user can put into these puppets after the initial creation. Special attention is given to the heart and brain of the target, which are not liquefied like the other organs. Instead, they are preserved through the plant-based drugs along with special petrification process that converts them to more malleable cornerstone pieces within the puppet. These two organs are essential because the brain maintains the techniques the body knew, while the heart acts as the new center of the chakra within the puppet. When over, the puppet will maintain the same chakra its original body held, along with other special traits and abilities. Through the command of the user as these bodies are deployed in battle, the puppet will be able to use all the jutsu that it originally knew. The entire process for this technique happens in approximately 30 to 45 minutes in which case the bodies can be destroyed before the technique is complete. Hanako can reverse summon the controlled body to her garden allowing the technique to safely finish. Hanako can then dress the puppets in floral garments to accentuate the rest of her puppet army. Hanako is able to control them without the use of chakra threads to an extent and she is able to summon them through normal methods or have them appear through her Wood Release. As a method of protection, all puppets controlled by Hanako are able to use the Mayfly technique along with their respective techniques before they have died. This technique is incomprehensibly fatal if it lands therefore due to the petrification process and the branch reaching the brain within moments of making physical contact. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Wood Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu